In operations, a well can have a casing head supporting an outer casing string. A casing hanger can be positioned in the casing head to support an inner or production casing string. A tubing head can be positioned above the casing head. Oilfield wells typically have several strings or tubings.
During normal production operation, the tubing head can support a tubing hanger and production tubing. A production casing string can extend downward into a hydrocarbon bearing formation. U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,448 provides examples of these types of oilfield wells and other types of isolation apparatus. The teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,448 are incorporated herein by reference.
It is common to fracture a new well to increase the production capability of the new well. Generally, in this process, a sand bearing slurry is pumped down into the formation at very high pressures. Sand particles can become embedded in small cracks in the formation; thereby wedging the small cracks open and increasing the flow of produced fluid, such as oil, natural gas, or water.
Once fractionation of the new well is complete, the flow of the produced fluid can come back up through the production tubing to the wellhead, and the produced fluid can bring abrasive particulates that were pumped into the well back up the well. The abrasive particulates can wedge open equipment in the tubing head, which can cause a buildup of pressure and potentially explosions.
A need has long existed for a wellhead safety device that fits within a lower portion of a tubing head to provide redundant individual pressurized wellhead protection from particulates.
The tubing head can have valves that control the flow of the pressurized fluid coming from the fractionation. A need exists for a wellhead safety device that can isolate portions of the tubing head from the abrasive or corrosive fluids that come back up the well as a result of fractionation.
A need exists for a removable wellhead safety device that can be replaced without pulling the entire production string.
A need exists for a wellhead safety device that saves significant costs and time in the management of wells.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.